


not much of a cuddlebug, are you?

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Touch Averse Maxwell, Touchstarved Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Maxwell sometimes needs his space. Wilson's figured out ways to deal with the touch-starvation.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	not much of a cuddlebug, are you?

Sometimes Maxwell didn't want to be touched. Sometimes he needed a bit of space.

That was fine, he could definitely understand it. The throne changed things, could've made touch a bit too claustrophobic for him.

He was fine with it, mostly, keeping to his side of the shared tent and sometimes chattering with the taller (oh, so very much taller) man. On rare occasions, he'd just go to someone else's tent and ask to sleep with them.

Today seemed like one of the more milder days for the whole touch aversion thing. (Or, well, nights.)

Wilson had curled up on one of the bedrolls, and Maxwell had joined him, awkwardly nudging his own bedroll towards the other with a foot, then laying down next to him.

Things would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> essentially: two neurodivergent dudes are figuring out what works for them.


End file.
